Gone But Not Forgotten
by Datsamazin
Summary: A One-shot of Percy through a roller coaster of emotions. Coming to terms with her Country Mouse's passing. Pride providing encouragement, and finding comfort that through their daughter, his spirit would forever live on. Wrng for reference of past mpreg.


Her heart ached, feeling as though it had shattered into a million tiny pieces. When she received the fateful news, everything became a blur. This couldn't be happening, not to her Country Mouse. But reality was a cruel son of a bitch.

They had a young daughter together, would she even comprehend her daddy was no longer with them? Sonja felt a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, but most of all, guilt. Had she not taken that position in Washington and just stayed on in New Orleans, perhaps he'd still be alive.

"Sonja, you're here"

Pride announced, his voice weak. Eyes reflecting the pang of grief in his heart. As she made her way closer to the federal agent, her emotions got the best of her and she crumbled into his arms. Her breathing became erratic, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It'll be okay"

He spoke, a hair above a whisper. Rubbing her back to try and console her as best he knew how. Sebastian entered the squad room carrying Clara, on the surface it seemed he was okay, but this was only for the child's sake. Inside, he was breaking. He broke his attention away from the infant to land on Percy. The pain returning to his eyes.

"Percy, I'm so-"

"Mama"

The young girl rather adorable interrupts in order to get her mother's attention. She lifted her head slowly from Pride's chest. Hopelessly trying to minimize the appearance of what an absolute wrecked and vacant shell she had become. Wiping at the running mascara did little in this effort, the only thing it succeeded in was smearing elsewhere. She inhaled shakily, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Hello, sweet girl"

Attempting to keep her tone light. A small smile washes over Sebastian as well, as he hands the young girl over to her mother. The room was practically silent, with the exception of the infant's occasional babbles. Percy brings her daughter closer to her chest, moments later, her eyes shut tightly. A warm feeling of comfort washing over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **April 18****th****, 2018 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well I'll be damned, City Mouse. Ya made it!"

That unforgettable smile as he gradually got up from his stool to meet her. Pride getting to work on filling her glass of oatmeal cream stout. The couple share in a hearty chuckle as he approached nearer and wrapped his arms around her. (_She finds herself subconsciously_,_ softly laughing at this particular moment in her recollection of him_.)

"Gettin' a bit of a beer belly there, LaSalle. Probably good ya passed on the booze, huh?"

The couple share in a bit of awkward chuckling, and before long, her beer was ready. She was just about to make her way over to the counter when she felt Chris's the fingertips of Chris's rough hand attempt to stop her and face him once again. He exhales harshly, the nervousness building.

"Yeah, about that belly, Percy. Its all baby. Ain't beer. You're gonna be a mom"

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. For the first time since receiving the news, she wasn't an emotional wreck. Feeling Clara start to squirm in her arms. The trio is joined by Gregorio, Hannah and Patton. All of which appearing just as somber as they were. Suddenly, Pride clears his throat. His voice quivering.

"Is everyone ready?"

A large American flag stood out boldly in contrast to the dark mahogany casket. Indistinct mumblings amongst those who attended, soft crying and hitched breathing. Percy could feel that overwhelming sensation return. A husk, nothing but sorrow.

Suddenly, her little girl uttered "mama" again, bringing her back, giving her a sense of comfort and purpose. Her boyfriend may have been gone, but through their daughter she would always cherish that part of him. What he gave her. She sniffs abruptly, wiping the tear from her eye and gently places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Pride finishes his eulogy, returning to his seat next to Percy. He gives the young mother a reassuring smile and pat on the hand. Suddenly, the full-bodied sound of a bagpipe is heard as the seasoned piper plays Amazing Grace.

"Attention!"

A uniformed man uttered sharply. A cue to his men to proceed, the sound of unison boots changing positions in ready to fire. Honoring their fallen agent with a 21 gun salute.

"Ready!..Fire!"

~**END**~


End file.
